Sappy Love Poems
by Ikarai
Summary: Winry has been receiving gifts from a secert admirer, along with the gifts are corny and sappy poems.


**I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing my homework and then when I was supposed to be sleeping. So I apologize if there are any spelling errors.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

Winry yawned as she sat up from her bench and began putting her tools away. She had just done an all nighter and was exhausted. She had started making Ed's arms and legs in advance, knowing that no matter how much she scolded him, he was going to get them broken or damaged in a month or two anyways.

Den barked as he stood up when she passed him on her way to the fridge to get some food.

On her way, she paused and looked at the door, it was partially opened and she knew that she closed it all the way.

It couldn't have been her grandma, Pinako was asleep, as Winry chose to do the all nighter this time.

Curious, she walked to the door and opened it, looking down to find a some planted roses on her doorstep, a note attatched to the pot.

She picked up the pot, careful of the rose so she wouldn't get pricked by the thorns, but surprised to find all the thorns had been carefully either cut off or filed down so they wouldn't hurt.

She picked up the note to read it.

_To Winry, a beauty more wonderful than anything on this planet._

_You are a beauty in this world_

_A goddess in the midst of mortals_

_A saint to a sinner_

_An angel to demon_

_you save the wounded_

_Out of the kindness of your heart_

_You caught my attention at first glance_

_and I couldn't help but watch you_

_Now I find I have fallen over the edge_

_I have fallen hard for you._

_From your Secret Admirer_

_P.S, I hope you like the roses. I made sure they were planted so they would last longer, I also got rid of the thorns so you don't have to worry about being pricked!_

Winry couldn't help but smile, the poem was so sappy but it was cute. She wondered who it could be from and thought if it was from Ed, but she knew he wasn't that thoughtful. He rarely called, why would he send a potted rose to her house?

Besides, he was in Central and wouldn't have had time to come here, leave this by her door and go right back to central without being noticed.

She didn't know who it could have been from, but despite that, she took it in her house and put it by the window. The roses were beautiful, and she enjoyed seeing them every time she entered the room.

She kept the flowers watered and alive and they never ceased to brighten her mood up, but they also kept her mind wondering who could be so thoughtful to send them to her?

It had been a couple of weeks until she recieved another gift, with another sappy yet cute poem from her Secret Admirer.

This time, it had been wrapped in box, and when she opened it up, she found one of the newest tools for Automail Engeneering in it. She was shocked, these hadn't even reached the stores in Resembool yet, and they were so expensive! Whoever her Admirer was, must have had a lot of money!

Attatched to the box was a white paper, a note for her.

She put the tools back in the box and read the note.

_As a mechanic, you should only have the best tools out there, right?_

_Your laugh_

_your smile_

_I love seeing them_

_When I'm in a bad mood_

_I just remember seeing you smile_

_and I can't help it_

_I smile too_

_My family thinks I'm wacky_

_Because of how I feel_

_But they don't understand_

_the power you have over me_

_The power my love has given you_

_Sincerely, your Secret Admirer_

Again, the poem was sappy, but it was cute and Winry found herself smiling as well.

She knew a little bit more about this guy now, his family didn't understand love or didn't approve of him loving her, but she still had no idea who it could be.

She had a fleeting suspicion that these poems and gifts were a prank, and another that her Secret Admirer wanted her to figure out who he was through the poems.

But she acted on neither, instead she went to her workbench and placed the tools on there, watching the gleam they had and how they shinned. She was going to get things done so much faster now with these better tools!

She had now been given a rose and tools, what would her Admirer send her next?

That question was answered another couple of weeks when she recieved her third gift.

She wasn't actually expecting a heart shaped box of chocolates, but she never really knew what to expect when it came to the gifts her Secret Admirer gave her, it was to early to figure out any pattern.

As expected there was a note on the box, Winry took it off and began reading it.

_A heart of chocolates, because you have a big heart, and you are the sweetest thing ever._

_A rose for your beauty_

_Tools for your hardworking_

_Now a heart for your love_

_I have given you my heart_

_How I wish you would give me yours_

_Is Equivelent Exchange real?_

_A heart for a heart_

_I gave you mine_

_May I have yours?_

_Sincerely, Your Secert Admirer_

A corny, but sweet poem, Winry smiled, she was about to throw the paper away when she noticed another was behind it. She was surprised to find that it wasn't a poem but a letter to her.

_Winry, if your curious as to who I, your Secert Admirer, am, would you meet me by the bridge at the creek? I think midnight would be suitable, there won't be anyone out and the moon makes you look so much more beautiful. Though the beauty of the stars pale in comparison to you._

She was going to be able to meet him, Winry realized. At midnight tonight, she would finally be able to meet this Secert Admirer of hers.

She found herself growing more and more nervous over it as the day progressed.

What if it was a prank? What if he doesn't show up or realizes he doesn't really like her? These thoughts plagued Winrys mind as it neared midnight, and she found herself hesitent to go out and find out.

But determination and curiosity drove her, and she put on a light jacket before heading out.

It didn't take a while to reach the creek he suggested, and she sat down on the wall of the bridge, waiting for him to arrive.

She waited, and waited.

But he didn't appear.

She knew it was past midnight, and her Secert Admirer never showed up.

Winry let out a sigh and got up, ready to leave. It had all been a hoax, a cruel prank. There was no Secert Admirer and she had been duped.

But just as she was about to leave, a slightly paniced voice stopped her.

"W-Wait!"

She turned around to find a teen, probably a year or two older then her, running towards her.

He had long black hair that stuck out around his head by a black headband. He was wearing strange clothing as well, a black shirt that cut off at his stomach and a black skort. He wasn't wearing shoes but just socks that showed his heels and toes, and fingerless gloves.

He stopped and glanced down, "Sorry I'm late, I thought I'd be able to make it on time, but L- my sister she kind of held me up with work."

Winry tilted her head and he continued.

"I know your probably wanting to ask a lot of questions but hear me out! I'm your secert admirer, and I really do like you," he said then rubbed the back of his head, "And well, I'm also that Fullmetal Alchemists enemy."

It was safe to say that Winry was surprised that he was admitting to be Ed and Al's enemy, but honestly? She couldn't really see a reason why they would hate each other, so far this guy had been sweet to her, but she chose not to pry and ask why he was Ed's enemy.

"thank you, for those gifts," Winry said and she watched as his face went a little pink, "But, what's your name?"

He glanced away, "Well, It's Envy," He said.

Winry was sure she heard that name somewhere before. That's right, Ed had told her about him, not a lot, but he had told her how the homunculi were all named after the Seven Deadly Sins. Envy must have been one of them, that would explain why he was Ed's enemy. But Ed had said that the homunculi were cold hearte and evil and from what she had seen, Envy wasn't. At least not around her.

He looked dangerous, sure, but he also looked so nervous and shy, scared of Winry, she noticed, no, he was scared of how she would react. From what he said in the notes, he had fallen for her and she could understand why he would be so scared, he was scared of rejection, and from the looks of it, was expecting it.

He was cute, Winry thought, and he'd been so sweet and nice to her. All those thoughtful gifts and a poem that, sure it was sappy, but it was adorable as well.

She knew her silence must have been killing him, so she tilted her head to the side, "Equivelent Exchange, that's what you said in your poem, right?" She asked as she recalled the third poem she got, "You gave me your heart, and wanted to know if you could have mine."

Envy glanced up at her, and nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"It'll be complicated, I mean I'll have to hide it from everyone, especially if your Ed and Al's enemy," Winry pointed out and saw Envys face fall, "But, I'm willing to try it out and give you my heart."

The homunculus looked up, thrilled to hear her say that, but Winry held up a finger, "On one condition," She said.

"What is it?" Envy asked with a grin.

Winry smiled, "You keep writing me those poems, there really cute," She told him.

Envy blushed and nodded.

She may have just met him and she knew she didn't love him like he loved her yet, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like him at all in the romantic sense.

She had started falling for him when he started writing her those notes, though she didn't notice it at first. She hadn't realized it until they had started dating for a month.

But Winry wasn't upset, she had a thoughtful and loving boyfriend, that, sure he was evil and her best friends enemy, but he was thoughtful and cared for her. And he had the silliest and sappiest love poems she had ever read.

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
